Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział VIII
Frozen Queen -Rozdział VIII- Siedział na brzegu po drugiej stronie Arendelle, a koło niego leżała osoba którą znał od dawna lecz zarazem była inna, jej włosy straciły swój platynowy kolor zmieniając się na kasztanowe, nie wiedział co o tym myśleć ale musiał sobie przyznać, że Else naprawdę ładnie było w takich włosach.. Ciągle pamiętał co się stało Annie gdy ta została trafiona lodem w serce, lecz Elsa nie wyglądała jakby miała się zmienić w lodową rzeźbę lub umrzeć - Mozę na nią działa to odwrotnie - pomyślał, ciągle jednak nie wiedział co dalej robić ale zobaczył, że zaczęła się budzić więc czekał po prostu jak wszystko same się rozwinie Elsa powoli otworzyła oczy, leżała gdzieś na plaży, postanowiła rozejrzeć się dookoła i wtedy zobaczyła jego. Szybko odskoczyła na bok i patrzyła z przerażeniem na postać obok Co ty tu robisz?!...i co mi zrobiłeś? - Krzyknęła w stronę Hansa, który nie chcąc aby Elsa się bała odsunął się od niej - Spokojnie Elso, nic ci nie zrobiłem, zobaczyłem jak wpadłaś do wody, więc wskoczyłem za tobą i cię stamtąd wyciągnąłem - Elsa nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, więc zaczęła się zastanawiać - To powiedz mi jak się tu znalazłeś? - spojrzała na niego, cały czas utrzymując dystans między nimi - Mój ojciec przywiózł mnie tutaj, żebyście wymierzyły mi kare, a Anna zdecydowała sie wsadzić mnie do więzienia...z którego uciekłem - Hans opuścił głowę - Wiedziałam, że nie można ci ufać i miałam racje - Elsa wstała i chciała już pójść jednak Hans złapał ją za rękę - Uciekłem bo chciałem cie znaleźć - Wykrzyczał cały czas trzymając ją za rękę -...Kocham cię! - po tych słowach Elsa zamarła, nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć lecz pamiętała do czego był zdolny, więc potraktowała to jako kolejne kłamstwo - Anne też niby kochałeś i zostawiłeś ją! - Na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew - A ty myślisz, że mi jest łatwo!...każdej nocy śni mi się to co zrobiłem i każdej nocy budzę się z myślą zabicia się - Hans ze smutkiem patrzył na Else - Mozę ci pomogę! - Elsa skierowała rękę na Hansa, który już wiedział co się zaraz stanie i zamknął od razu oczy czekając na najgorsze, lecz nic się nie stało. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Else która stała patrząc się ze zdziwieniem na swoje ręce - Co się ze mną dzieje, czuje się jakby mnie miała w ogóle mocy - Stala tak patrząc nadal na swoje ręce. Hans podszedł i stanął przed nią - Wydaje mi się, że mogłaś stracić swoją moc - Hans schylił się tak aby spojrzeć Elsie w oczy - Ale jak? - Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego - Ten Leonardo trafił cię tym lodowym strzałem w serce...podejrzewam, że zamiast zmieniać się lodową rzeźbę jak Anna to ty tracisz swoje zdolności, spójrz chociaż by na swoje włosy - Elsa patrzyła przez chwilę na Hansa po czym oderwała wzrok od niego i skierowała spojrzenie na swoje włosy które były teraz kasztanowe - To niemożliwe - wyszeptała, a Hans położył swoją rękę na jej ramieniu - przykro mi - starał się ją zrozumieć ale nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć aby ją podnieść na duchu - Ale Anne uratował akt prawdziwej miłości, tak więc może mnie też to pomoże i odzyskam swoją moc - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał zdezorientowany - Muszę dostać się do Anny... wiesz gdzie ona jest? - Hans zaczął się zastanawiać - możliwe, ze jest w więzieniu jeżeli ją złapali ale nie wiem jak tam się dostać...mogą nas złapać - Spojrzał na Else - Nie mamy wyjścia - odwróciła się tyłem do niego - ale jeżeli mi pomożesz może uda mi się skrócić twoją karę - Zgadzam się..ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie robię tego dla łaski - odpowiedział twardo Hans - dobrze, chodźmy już - oznajmiła Elsa i razem ruszyli w stronę Arendelle Po kilkudziesięciu minutach dotarli do bram zamku, szczęśliwie udało im się przejść obok strażników dzięki pelerynom z kapturami przez które zostali nierozpoznani. Ciągle jednak jedynym problemem zostawało jak dostaną się do środka, gdyż główne wejście było bardzo pilnie strzeżone, lecz Elsa wpadła na pomysł przedostania się do zamku dzięki przejściu dla pracowników - Myślisz, że się uda? - zapytał Hans Else kiedy dochodzili do wejścia - nie wiem...ale wierze, że tak - pierwszy raz spojrzała na niego bez złości i otworzyła drzwi za którymi stal jeden ze służących - Kim jesteście? - zapytał od razu zobaczywszy jak wchodzą - Tylko bez nerwów - tłumaczyła mężczyźnie który mierzył ich oboje podejrzliwym wzrokiem, powoli zdjęła kaptur - wiesz kim jestem? - zapytała go. Służący chwile się zastanawiał jakby nie był dokończa pewny - Królowa? - Elsa potwierdziła kiwając głową - ale przecież on cię zabił i wpadłaś tam do wody? - Ktoś mnie uratował - Spojrzała na Hansa i po raz pierwszy od chwili kiedy go spotkała obdarzyła go uśmiechem na który odpowiedział tym samym - Czyli możesz teraz nas ocalić, twoje odziały są w lochach, wystarczy tam pójść i je uwolnić - widać było po nim radość - A Anna? - Nagle z mężczyzny uleciała radość i opuścił wzrok - Szwędąkaunt kazał jej zostać jego żoną albo inaczej zabiłby Kristoffa,...tak więc Anna zgodziła się - A Leonardo? - pytała dalej - Ten blondyn? - Elsa przytaknęła - wypłynął do Weselton, Szwędąkaunt mianował go dowódcą swoich wojsk i jego zastępczą w Weselton - czyli nie ma go tutaj...to dobrze, zaprowadzisz nas do więzienia? - spojrzała pytająco na sługę - Oczywiście tędy proszę - wskazał drogę, a Elsa i Hans ruszyli za nim Kiedy dotarli do więzienia, które mieściło się w podziemiach zamku, musieli się zatrzymać i schować widząc strażników. - To co teraz? - Zapytała Elsa - nie przejdziemy przecież obok nich niezauważeni Hans spojrzał na Else zastanawiając się nad czymś, a następnie popędził na pierwszego strażnika rzucając się na niego i ogłuszając go do nie przytomności ale nie zdążył już doskoczyć do drugiego gdyż tamten powalił go na ziemie silnym uderzeniem łokciem, Hans myślał, że to już koniec gdy tamten upadł, a nad nim stała Elsa - miałeś mi przecież pomagać, a jak na razie to ja ratuje ciebie - uśmiechnęła się i pomogła mu wstać - weź klucze i wypuść wszystkich - Już się robi - uśmiechnął się i poszedł po klucze Wszyscy uwolnieni zgromadzili się przed Elsą, czekając na rozkazy - Słuchajcie! - Wykrzyczała tak aby każdy zwrócił na nią uwagę - Szwędąkaunt nie wie, że jesteście wolni, jeżeli weźmiemy go z zaskoczenia to na pewno uda nam się przejąć zamek...czy jesteście ze mną? - wykrzyczała, a wszyscy odpowiedzieli krzykami bojowymi - więc, naprzód ! - na ten znak wszyscy żołnierze pobiegli w kierunku schodów - Elsa! - Usłyszała gdzieś z końca tłumu z którego wyłonił się Kristoff, cały posiniaczony - Kristoff! - szybko do niego podbiegła - co ci się stało? - Nic mi nie jest ale co się stało z twoimi włosami? - Zapytał patrząc na jej kasztanowe włosy - Leonardo trafił mnie lodowym ostrzem w serce przez co chyba straciłam swoją moc ale to teraz nie istotne musimy znaleźć Anne - Kristoff przytaknął ale po chwili na jego twarzy zagościła złość - Co on tu robi?! - wskazał palcem gdzieś za Elsą, która odwróciła się i zobaczyła że miał na myśli Hansa - pomaga mi - oznajmiła patrząc jeszcze przez chwile na Hansa i odwracając wzrok z powrotem na Kristoffa - Jak to pomaga? on chciał cię zabić! - niemal wykrzyczał, a na jego twarzy malowała się złość - Uratował mi życie, więc daruj sobie - Spojrzała z irytacją na Kristoffa - niech ci będzie ale jeżeli zrobi komuś krzywdę to nie ręczę za siebie - Skończyłeś?...jak tak to chodźmy, muszę znaleźć Anne - Elsa ruszyła w kierunku schodów, a Hans za nią odprowadzany przez Kristoffa wzrokiem Kiedy dotarli do sali tronowej pałac był już prawie przejęty, ale nigdzie nie było widać Anny i Szwędąkaunta. Elsa powoli zaczynała się martwić - Gdzie ona jest!? - Chodziła po całej sali, nie mając pojęcia gdzie może być jej siostra. Hans powoli podszedł do Elsy - Nie martw się nic jej nie będzie - A ty skąd to wiesz? - zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego - nie wiem..ale wierze - uśmiechnął się, a ona odpowiedział uśmiechem i przytuliła się do niego. Kristoff patrzył na nich z daleka nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony chciał zobaczyć Anne całą i zdrową, a z drugiej bał się że Hans może znowu coś kombinować za ich plecami. Do sali wbiegł jeden z żołnierzy - Królowo! - co się stało? - zapytała puszczając Hansa - udało nam się obronić miasto ale...-rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych -...Arcyksiążę Szwędąkaunt uciekł i porwał księżniczkę Anne! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach